The Queen of Hearts
The Mad Monarch The Queen of Hearts is the mad queen of Wonderland, appearing as a minor player in the first Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and a secondary player in the first Disney Villains War. She is the main villain of the Disney animated film Alice in Wonderland. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Darla Dimple and Max The Queen, caring little about the war as it rages beyond the borders of Wonderland, calls in child actress, Darla Dimple, to entertain her. While her doughy, easily-amused husband, the King of Hearts, loves the performance, the Queen is disatisfied. She flies into a rage and begins to argue with Dimple about the preformance. As the Queen summons her card soldiers to dispose of Dimple, the actress calls in her butler, Max. Max's sheer size is enough to scare away the cards. The Queen pleads for mercy, but Max shoots her with fireworks which knock her into a hole, This allows Dimple to become the new Queen of Wonderland. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part 3 Back on the Throne Having long been in exile, The Queen is approached by the Stepmothers Three. Having killed the Wizard of Wonderland, they decide to once again restore the former Queen to the throne. However, Narissa quickly insults the Queen, leaving Tremaine to break things up Disney Villains War Queen, Court, and Treachery One of the Queen's viziers, Yzma, gives order to the cards to paint the roses red. The Queen becomes enraged, as this is not "the Queen's way." She has Yzma taken to court, but the vizier comes armed with a group of potions. The Queen, frightened of the potion's potential, recoils in fear, but Yzma uses the potion on herself. Unfortunately for Yzma, the potion actually turns her into a cat. As the Queen readies herself to kill Yzma, Yzma jumps off the building. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Queen of Hearts receives the Red Skull, who proposes an alliance. The Queen rebuffs him, shouting in his face and hitting him with a flamingo. The Red Skull responds by smashing down the Queen's trousers with a pipe. Humiliated, the Queen orders her soldiers to kill the Red Skull. She is forced to high tail it and run when the Red Skull brandishes a gun. She hides in her fortress, but the Red Skull shoots through the fortifications. The Queen of Hearts surrenders, ruined. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Free For All Villains Tournament: Sending Shan Yu on a Mission: After The Queen Of Hearts Learnt About the War Rising She Decides To Call Upon Her Captain of Guards: Shan Yu. To Invade The Koopa Kingdom. But She Does not Know That Shan Yu Failed To Invade Bowser's Kingdom. Joining In Frollo's Alliance: After She Ordered Shan Yu to Invade Bowser's Kingdom. Frollo Calls Upon Her to See If She Can Join His French Alliance Alongside Clayton, Captain Hook and Pete. War of Notre Dame: The Queen of Hearts was one of Frollo's Allies That was involved in the War of Notre Dame Against Ratciffle's Forces and She Managed to Knocked Ruber Down. Battle of Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts Had Decided to Retire from Frollo's French Alliance For Now But it was not Long Until Bowser and Julian Robotnik's Army and Air Fleet Arrived To Invade Wonderland.(Because Bowser Had Found out That it was The Queen of Hearts who Hire Shan Yu to Invade His Kingdom.) And She Ended Losing Because Bowser and Julian Robotnik Managed to Defeated Her. But Unknown to Her That Pete was watching the whole Invasion and it Remained Unknown if She is Out of the War. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Psychopaths Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:CGI Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Cora Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Doctor Frankenollie Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Alice In Wonderland Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Darla Category:The Stepmother's Three Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Living characters Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Verna Felton Category:April Winchell Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Vs Shan Yu